Luv Triangle!
by JessLuvsGG
Summary: Ok, so this is 'bout Tommy loving Lil n Lil loving Tommy, But what happens when Kimi Loves Tommy too? OOOOO Catfight! Meeooowww! Plz R&R Rated M for later scenes and later swearing!


**As u people already no, I don't own rugrats! This is a random story I wrote, with my friends help! There will be lots of chapters, and u guys can gimme ideas too, hope u enjoy! ****Oh and this is my first ever story**

"Tommy sweetie, your breakfast is on the table"

Tommy Pickles was a popular 17 years old who could get anything he wanted. He was the sort of guy that girls would drool over; he had jet-black hair and a handsome face that you could just die for.

It was a normal Friday morning and Tommy was sitting on his bed thinking.

'When will I get the chance?' 'God she's so beautiful'

you see, he has been waiting for a perfect opportunity to ask a certain someone out, the one girl he has loved forever, Lil!

He was about to doze off when he heard his mum's voice;

"Thomas Pickles, you get your butt down here right now, or you're breakfast will go cold!"

"Coming mum" He said and grabbed his bag and sat at the table. He quickly ate all his bacon and eggs, and drack his juice fast too.

"Whoa, slow down there champ' said his father Stu.

Tommy only slowed down a little. And when no one was watching Tommy gave the rest of his bacon to Spike, who was lazily sitting under the table.

'Well, got to go, see ya" And Tommy grabbed his bag and ran out the door, before his mum tried to hug him.

He walked over to the house 5 houses down the street, to his best friend Chucky's house. He was about to knock on the door when it swung open.

"Oh hey T" said the purple haired figure.

"Hey Kimi, where's Chucky?" He asked while peeping through the door.

"Oh didn't he tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"He left early to go see Nicole"

"Oh ok" Tommy said a bit angry; **Chucky had promised we'd go to the Java Lava before school** Tommy thought. "Oh well, better get to school."

So the to set off walking to school.

As they were walking Tommy could see that Kiki kept on glancing at him, every now and then. He was staring at her and remembering all the things about her. You see, Tommy and Kimi have lived down the road from one another since, well, forever! And they knew everything about each other.

"So…" Kimi was about to ask Tommy something when they heard a voice: "HEY WAIT FOR ME" They turned around and saw Lil Deville, she was Tommy's other best friend, he had lots! He was admiring her beauty when he thought he heard Kimi grit her teeth and saying something! He was a bit annoyed when Kimi did that! She seemed to be doing that a lot, mainly when Lil was around when Kimi was near Tommy.

"Oh hey Lil, what's up?" Tommy said with a big smile on his face.

"Hey Tommy, Hey Kimi, oh nothing's up"

"Right then lets get to school" Kimi said and was walking rather quickly.

They got to their school about 25 minutes later, only cause Lil and Tommy where dawdling. Their school was called Ridgley High. But Kimi went to the school next door, hers is called Brickton High, it is an all girls' school, Tommy was wondering why she went there! 'Maybe she is a lesbian' He thought, and then Tommy shook his head! Naah! Anyway, they arrived at school and Kimi barely had time to say goodbye, she just bolted through the doors. Oh well.

" So what do you have first?" Lil asked.

Tommy focused his attention on Lil. "Ummm, English, you?"

"Maths"

"Oh nice".

"Yeah." Lil said with a flattered expression on her face. Tommy blushed.

"Anyway see yeah see ya". Tommy said and went to his locker.

"Bye" Lil said and walked to her locker!

333333333333333333333

During maths…

Tommy arrived late, as usual, and again, as usual, all the girls stared at him. He was getting kind of sick of it. Anyway, he went and sat at the back and turned to his bestest friend Chucky. "Hey Chuck, watcha doing?"

"Oh hey Tommy, nothing much you?"

"Nothing, hey why'd you go to Nicole's? We were meant to go to the Java Lava before school"

"Oh yeah sorry man, but she called and said that her parents were out of town, so, I went over for a make out session."

"Eww, man no need for the details."

"Hah, sorry"

Tommy was gazing out the window staring into space.

"Hey what's up?" Chucky asked

"Nothing man, just waiting for the perfect opportunity to ask her out"

"Yeah? You have been waiting for an opportunity for weeks"

"Yeah I know man, but Kimi is always around us"

"Well, don't you worry about her, I'll keep Kimi busy"

"And how are you going to do that?"

"Easy, You know what she's like. I'll do it at Phil and Lil's party this weekend"

"Oh yeah I forgot about their party!" Tommy said happily

"Yeah"

"Thanks mate!"

"No probs"

Just then the teacher walked in.

"Good morning class."

They responded with a weak 'hi'!

"Today we are going to be focusing on the beautiful rainforests of Indonesia! As usual no one was listening!

Tommy and chucky were talking quietly to each other but what they didn't realise was that the teacher was standing next to their table!

"Uh, boys? Is this a private conversation or is anyone invited?" a few of the kids giggled, and snickered, and Tommy replied with a cool and casual: "it's actually private sir"

"Oh is that so? Well you have one more warning and then it's the principle's office, for the both of you!"

"Yea Yea sorry" Chucky said sarcastically

"Chucky" Tommy laughed but was trying not to; cause Chucky was sticking his tongue out at the teacher.

"And Mr Charles Finster, us teachers have eyes at the back of our heads"

"Oh crap" Tommy said

"You two collect your things and report to the principles office, pronto!"

The two boys grabbed their things and left.

"Ha that was nice, now we don't have to do any work" Tommy laughed

"Yea he was pretty mad" Chucky replied, laughing loudly.

"Yeah hey look there's Lil" Tommy said pointing to Lil Deville, who was sitting in the principles office

"I wonder why she's in there?" Chucky wondered.

"Hey Chucky look" Tommy said instructing Chucky to look at Lil. " She's crying"

"Huh? I wonder why?"

"Let's go ask"

So Tommy and Chucky waited for Lil to come out, when she finally did, she spotted Chucky and Tommy.

"Hey what hap…" Tommy started but stopped when Lil ran up to him and hugged him.

"Lil? What happened?" Chucky asked as he tried not to laugh at Tommy's face expression

"P…Phil…He…" Lil was trembling.

"He what?" Chucky said worried.

Lil burst out crying:" He got hit by a car!"

**Well there you go, hope u liked it, more to come! And sorry for any spelling mistakes, but yeah, this is my first fan fic, so please don't criticise it! Peace Out Peeps!**


End file.
